Zootopia: Crime Files
Zootopia: Crime Files is a hidden object game based on Zootopia. It was developed by Hibernum Créations for Disney Interactive, and is available for Windows (PC and mobile), iOS, and Android. Official Description "An un-fur-gettable hidden object adventure! Partner up with ZPD officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde and unleash your crime solving skills in this wildly fun puzzle game! Sniff out crime scenes, discover clues, and analyze evidence to restore paw and order to Zootopia!" JOIN FUR-MILIAR FACES * Work with Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, and call for backup from ZPD’s finest including Clawhauser, Grizzoli, Rhiowitz, Fangmeyer, and Chief Bogo. INVESTIGATE CRIME SCENES * Use your animal instincts to hop around Zootopia and discover hidden objects. COLLECT CLUES * Visit the laboratory where Hurriet the sloth will… help… you… analyze… your……… evidence. ACTIVATE SPECIAL ABILITIES * Unleash boosters like the Sloth Slowdown, the Tiger Tracker, and the Cheetah’s Charge to help you tail and outfox suspects, and crack cases! UNLOCK ZOOTOPIA LOCATIONS * Discover iconic Zootopia places like Savanna Central Station, Jumbeaux’s Café, the Plaza, Lemming Bros. Bank, Little Rodentia—and more!" Exclusive Game Characters *Hurriet (sloth) *Detective Oates (horse) *Rodney (squirrel) *Merle (hamster) *Phern (beaver) *Earl (elephant) *Colby (mouse) *Antonio (tiger) *Mitch (bear) *Marie (cheetah) *Two-Ton Teddy (hippopotamus) *Kevin (porcupine) *Lance (lemming) *Louise (lemming) *Janine (giraffe) *Victor (opossum) *Donna (mouse) *Dinks (gerbil) *Wilfred (wolf) *Leonard (antelope) *Phil (raccoon) *Dribs (weasel) *Le Rouge (red panda) *Reuben (porcupine) *Gia (giraffe) *Chuckles (wolverine) *Clara (mouse) *Dino (pack rat) *Alice (shrew) *Nolte (hamster) *Phyllis (squirrel) *Cleo (giraffe) *Glenn (beaver) *Katee (koala) Cases #1: A Jewel of a Nut The theft of the valuable Jeweled Acorn. Suspects: *Merle *Rodney #1(v2): The Wolf of Paw Street The theft of a statue from the Natural History Museum. Suspects: *Dribs *Merle #2: Melting Messes The vandalism of Jumbeaux's Café. Suspects: *Earl *Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. *Paul *Phern #2(v2): Seeds of Doubt The vandalism of Flora & Fauna. Suspects: *Earl *Phern *Raoul *Rodney #3: Slashy Tires A string of tire slashings. Suspects: *Antonio *Colby *Marie *Mitch *Two-Ton Teddy #4: Missing Opossum Report A case involving a missing body. Suspects: *Janine *Kevin the porcupine *Lance *Louise *Victor #5: Necklace Nabbers The robbery of several diamond necklaces from the Tiger's Eye jewelry store. Suspects: *Dinks *Donna *Leonard *Phil *Wilfred #6: The Big Catch The vandalism of the Natural History Museum, in which the exhibits were altered so as to appear as though all historical events took place in swamplands. Suspects: *Chuckles *Dribs *Gia *Le Rouge *Rueben #7: Guilty as Charged A large purchase at the Vermin's department store with a stolen credit card. Suspects: *Alice *Clara *Dino *Nolte *Phyllis #8: Burgled Berries Shipments of bogberries are getting stolen minutes of arriving. Suspects *Cleo *Finnick *Glenn *Katee *Wilfred Trivia *In earlier releases, Nick is seen in his trademark green shirt. In the Windows version and the updated version of the Android, Nick is seen in his police uniform. *The Frantic Pig has two names in different versions of the game, Paul in the early version and Raoul in the updated version. *The first case in the early version is the missing jeweled acorn while the updated version is the case of the missing statue. The first suspects of the missing jeweled acorn are Rodney the squirrel and Merle the hamster, while the first suspects of the missing statue are Merle and Dribs the weasel. **The second case in the early version depicts the vandalism of Jumbeaux's Café, with Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. making an appearance, while the updated version depicts the vandalism of Flora & Fauna. *It is never implied that Judy and Nick have trouble moving around in Little Rodentia when they visit it. *In Case 4, Nick references The Lion King by talking about the Circle of Life, which is based on the song Circle of Life. See this image *A Jumbo Pop is misspelled as a "Jumbeaux Pop". Gallery References External links * Official Disney website * Official Hibernum website * Android version at Google Play Store * iOS version at Apple App Store * Windows version at Microsoft Store Category:Games Category:Merchandise Category:Real Life Category:Media